Eternal Love
by buffy-star
Summary: William Calendar (Spike), Willow Rosenberg, Alexander LaVelle Harris (Xander), Daniel Osbourne (Oz), Angel O’Neill and Faith Lehane have been best friends since elementary school. They are all attending Sunnydale University together. Faith has secretly ha
1. New Friend?

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Eternal Love 

Summary:

William Calendar (Spike), Willow Rosenberg, Alexander LaVelle Harris (Xander), Daniel Osbourne (Oz), Angel O'Neill and Faith Lehane have been best friends since elementary school. They are all attending Sunnydale University together. Faith has secretly had a crush on Spike since high school but what happens when Buffy Summers come into the picture.

Pairings: Spike? Xander/Anya, Willow/Oz, Angel/Cordelia.

Chapter 1: New Friends?

Sunnydale University

Mass amounts of students filter into the doors of Sunnydale University excitedly talking of new classes and their summer. The gang were standing outside the main entrance waiting for Spike to arrive.

Willow: What is taking him so long I don't want to be late. It's the first day and I don't want to make a bad impression. Do you think this could affect my final grades? Oh gosh! What if I fail everything? Or what if the teacher hates me cause I never turned up on time for the first day! And I could fail this semester and I'll have to repeat college. My-

Xander: Calm down Will the bell hasn't gone yet. Bleach boy will be here soon.

Oz: Yeah and you won't fail anything baby. College isn't as bad as people say.

He leans over and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

Willow: Thanks. I'm just nervous that's all.

Faith: you got nothing to be nervous about. You're the brain of the gang.

Willow: Thanks Faith.

Just then Spike begins to approach, but he's not alone.

Spike: Hey everyone.

Anya: Who's your friend?

Spike: Well Anya 'ello to you too. Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Buffy Summers.

They all plaster smiles on their faces and quickly say 'hi' and introduce themselves.

Buffy: Thanks for the intro Spike, its nice to finally meet you all, Spike has talked about you guys non- stop all summer.

Cordy: So when did you guys start dating? I want all the details. Did you know Angel?

Angel: No babe, I'm as clueless as you are.

Faith: Yeah me too, cause you never mentioned this over summer when you phoned.

Anya: Have you had sex yet? What's Spike like I've heard-

Buffy suddenly finds the floor very interesting, as her face turns red.

Xander: Anya!

Anya: What's wrong I'm-

Spike: Okay enough I'll answer one question at a time! No we aren't dating were just friends Cordelia and I guess that answers your questions Anya.

Anya: Thank you. So how-

She's cut off as the bell rings. They all quickly say goodbye and head to class.

Buffy, Spike and Faith walked down the halls and took a seat outside on the benches, as they didn't have any classes yet.

Buffy: Spike are you still coming over this weekend to help out.

He sighed dramatically and slumped his shoulders.

Spike: I don't know luv, I've got lots of homework and stuff.

Buffy: Yeah sure. (Rolls her eyes) You better come my Mom is expecting you and she'll even make you hot chocolate with those little marshmallows you love so much.

Spike: I'll come but only for the hot chocolate.

Buffy: (grinning) That's great! So Faith what are you up to this weekend?

Faith: Don't know

Buffy: Oh right….so I was thinking maybe you and gang would want to go to the beach or something on Saturday. We could even talk Spikey into getting a tan, cause sometimes I swear you look like a vampire Spike with the bleached hair and all the black. Oh we could also go to the mall and buy you some new clothes-

Spike: Stop right there pet!

Buffy: Come Spikey I was only joking. But I'm serious about the tan-

Spike: I'm not going to the bloody beach!

Faith: I can't go actually cause every weekend the gang has movie night so…..

Buffy: Oh well we could go to the beach in the morning, and then have movie night at 'night' so it shouldn't ruin your plans…

Buffy spots someone, then turns and faces Spike.

Buffy: Oh my gosh! Do you remember Andrew?

Spike: How could I forget!

Buffy: Aww come on Spike he was so cute with his camera and I think he has a crush on you.

She clutches her stomach and starts to laugh hysterically.

Buffy: Remember laugh the bathroom laugh and he-

Spike clamps a hand over Buffy's mouth. She gasps for air and calms herself down.

Buffy: Sorry. Did I hurt the Big Bad?

Spike: That's it!

He jumps off his chair and goes for her. Buffy swiftly moves and runs.

Spike: Got to go Faith. Be back in a sec.

Faith: sure I don't mind being here on my own.

She watches as Spike goes after Buffy and tackles her to the ground tickling her.

Buffy: Okay I'm sorrylaugh I did-didn't mean!laughsOh God Spike YOU'RE THE BIG BAD!laughsI'm sorry I didn't - STOP MOLESTING ME!

Spike stops tickling her as people are staring at them. Buffy stands up and wipes the dirt off her back.

Buffy: Ha! Works all the time. Come on Spikey lets go back.

Spike: Bloody better not mention what happened.

Buffy: Okay 'BIG BAD' I won't mention what happen when-

Spike clamps her mouth shut.

Spike: Buffy I mean it. Now I'll let you go as long as you're quiet.

She nods her head.

Buffy: Okay I'm sorry I'm just really hyper today. I'm suffering because I want to be kissing you right but I can't cause Faith and your friends will see. Gosh I wish I could have my way with you right now.

Spike: I know pet, but I think we should wait until the gang know you better and just don't see you as my girlfriend.

Buffy: I get what you mean, but I say the sooner the better. Cause I'm not exactly gonna score points with Faith anytime soon and she's your best friend.

Spike: What do you mean by that luv?

Buffy: Can you not tell she hates me

Spike: She doesn't!

Buffy: Yeah sure then what's with the silent treatment. She's all-monosyllabic! I can't even start a conversation with her.

Spike: That's because you talk too much

Buffy whacks his arm

Buffy: Hey! I don't talk too much!

Spike: Jokin' pet. Give it time luv she'll come around. And correct me if I'm wrong did you say my friends are back?

Buffy: Yup they're all staring at us.

Spike: Okay let's go back then.


	2. New Friend? Part 2

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Eternal Love 

Summary:

William Calendar (Spike), Willow Rosenberg, Alexander LaVelle Harris (Xander), Daniel Osbourne (Oz), Angel O'Neill and Faith Lehane have been best friends since elementary school. They are all attending Sunnydale University together. Faith has secretly had a crush on Spike since high school but what happens when Buffy Summers come into the picture.

Pairings: Spike? Xander/Anya, Willow/Oz, Angel/Cordelia.

Chapter 2: New Friends? - Part 2

Buffy and Spike headed back to benches to greet the gang.

Buffy: Hey guys! How was your first class?

Willow: Fine Thanks.

Oz: Guys we better get going band practice.

Spike: Bollocks I forgot. We better go before Devon gets pissed. I'll see you in English Lit. pet.

Buffy: Okay me and Andrew will save you a seat.

Spike: Don't you dare Buffy! I'll kill you if you do!

Buffy: Oh come on! Spikey all he wants is one date with the "BIG –

Spike clamps her mouth. Buffy bits his fingers.

Spike: Bloody bint!

Buffy: Hey! Don't insult me! Andrew told me what that means! Anyway you better go you've got band practice.

Spike: Yeah got go catch up with guys and don't mention him again Buffy. Or else I will tell everyone about-

Buffy: (pouting) Okay! Okay truce.

Spike: Good well see you guys later

Spike, Oz, Xander and Angel all leave and head to band practice. Leaving all the girls at the table.

Cordy: So Buffy where are you originally from cause obviously if you where from Sunnydale we would have crossed paths.

Buffy: I'm a New Yorker. I've lived in New York all my life.

Faith: Why did you come to Sunnydale for college? Why not NYU?

Buffy: Well I've always wanted to go to UCLA but then I was on holiday in Mexico last summer with Spike and he completely convinced me to come to Sunnydale. Since L.A's still close I decided going to Sunnydale instead wasn't too bad.

Faith: You where with Spike last summer? I thought you only just meet him.

Buffy: Nope! I've known him for about 8 years now. Our mother's are old friends from high school and they decided to go on a joint holiday last summer to Mexico and this summer we all went to Hawaii, which can I say was amazing it's such a beautiful place and its so romantic. Next summer we're going to Japan it's gonna be so great! Spike and me are gonna take Japanese lessons together. Oh I can bring in some really embarrassing pictures! I can't wait to get the ones from Hawaii cause you should see Andrew he's all over Spike it's so funny, you should have seen that look on Spike's face when he found out Andrew was staying at the same hotel as us….. Do guys even know who Andrew is?

Cordy: No I've never meet him before.

Buffy: Figures, him being from New York and all.

Faith: How does Spike know Andrew?

Buffy: Well every Christmas Spike's family come up to New York. It's tradition and everyone loves it cause it always snows in New York. Andrew lives next door and-

Faith: Wait a minute did you say you've known him for 8 years?

Buffy: Yup

Faith: He's never mentioned you before.

Buffy: Well probably because we lost contact 4 years ago and rarely talked, but since last summer we've become the best of friends again. So you'll hear more about me probably all my embarrassing secrets.

Cordy: So what's New York like? I've always wanted to go there.

Buffy: It's the best! I love it! I always get this amazing buzz when I'm there because everything is so fast pace and GOD the shops! I love the shops! You know what, the next holiday we have I will be your personal tour guide to New York City!

Cordy: Oh my god! That'd be so cool!

Buffy: No problem. I will take you bargain hunting in H&M one of my favourite stores. Is there one here in Sunnydale?

Cordy: Sadly no. But we have other stores.

Buffy: How about all us girls go shopping on Saturday morning and then we can hit the beach for the rest of the day.

Willow: But we have movie-

Buffy: Yeah Faith told me but we can still watch movies later on or hang out. Maybe trying something different wouldn't hurt for once.

Anya: I agree. Movie night is boring and Xander is always too tierd to give me orgasms after!

Buffy: Kool so it's settled shopping then we hit the beach?

Cordy: Count me in!

Anya: Yep! Me too

Willow: I suppose I'd be fun

They all turn and wait for Faith to answer.

Faith: Um…sure whatever

Buffy, Cordy and Anya cheer.


End file.
